


Dog Days, Dog Dreams

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Yeah like literally there's a dog, please read on fair friends, the dog is cute and a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: Erwin’s never been one to lucidly dream or casually date, yet somehow, he finds himself doing both by accident on the week of his 39th birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titansatemysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/gifts).



> Thank you so much to keepingupwiththekyojins on tumblr for commishing me to write this fic! Request was for fluffy eruris who are newly dating, and Erwin finds an abandoned dog. I hope this fits the bill, friend!! :D
> 
> Also, thank you very much to he1chouarts for beta reading! <3

Erwin’s never been one to lucidly dream or casually date, yet somehow, he finds himself doing both by accident on the week of his 39th birthday.

It’s partially Mike’s doing as they’re having a bit of an existentialist conversation over celebratory drinks on a Friday night.

They get a little drunk together at the same bar they’ve been going to for years, one of Erwin’s favorite places even though it doesn’t quite match the refined image he projects to the world by day.

“Mike,” Erwin had semi-slurred, allowing himself to be a little sloppy with his best friend, “is this where you saw yourself at 40?”

“You’re not 40 yet,” Mike stated bluntly.

“Close,” Erwin had corrected with a self-deprecating smile. “Way too close.”

“Don’t know,” Mike had replied, draining his beer. “But I’m okay with the way things have turned out. Got a good job, good relationship. I like my life.” 

“I’m not sure I like my life,” Erwin had blurted out, then immediately apologized when he realized he was a little more drunk than he first thought. 

“You can’t always like your life,” Mike replied, ordering another beer. “Are you saying you’re unhappy?”

Mike always had a strange way about him that was simultaneously frank, but also perceptive; in that moment, Erwin couldn’t have appreciated it more.

“Not exactly.”

“So, what’s missing?”

The phrase _I’m lonely_ sits on Erwin’s tongue, but he manages to swallow it before embarrassing himself further. It’s not exactly accurate, though, since the feeling is more complicated than that.

Nonetheless, instead, he answers, “Something.”

“Why not get a dog?” Mike says with a shrug and sideways glance at Erwin.

Erwin drains his gin and tonic—avowedly, his last of the night—and he rests his chin in his hand, loosening his tie. His job has long, demanding hours, and dogs require care.

“They’re a lot of work,” he finally replies.

“So are relationships,” Mike replies without missing a beat. “You just have to find something that works for you.”

“Who said anything about relationships?” Erwin tries to keep his cool, but he’s aware that Mike knows exactly what he was thinking. Not “something,” but rather, “someone.” That’s definitely where he had seen himself at 40, if asked ten years before. 

Mike grunts; Erwin orders another drink despite his earlier resolution.

Erwin has two things happen to him that night he’s not expecting.

First, he has a long conversation about masonry—an architect, maybe?—and building things. Everything after that is a lovely fog of adoration, drinks, possibly a kiss in a hallway he can barely remember in line for the bathroom, maybe fingers stroking through his hair. 

He wakes up the next day with a number in his pocket, scrawled hastily on a bar napkin, recognizably his own handwriting.

He gurgles a bit, feeling like he’s in college rather than a grown man starting his weekend, and grabs his phone off the bedside table clumsily.

There are three texts. One is from Mike, telling him that the cab is outside waiting; the second is from Marie, wishing him a happy birthday; the third is from only an hour ago.

From: LEvi accke*m/  
_I’m having breakfast at 11. If you still want to join me, you can._

Erwin squints at the phone; the time reads 9:30 a.m., which is way too early for a college student to be awake, but plenty late enough for a late-30s-something guy looking for something new to be up already.

So he forces himself up, stumbles over his own dress shoes which he’d undoubtedly kicked off the night before, and falls into the shower.

He doesn’t remember much about Levi, except that they had a long conversation that had lasted until the wee hours of the morning, a fall of dark hair that he couldn’t stop looking at, and a startling lack of obvious flirtation.

It’s not until he’s in a cab, at 10:30, that he remembers the dream—the second thing he wasn’t expecting.

_A dog runs through the street and into an alleyway, and for reasons Erwin can’t remember, he follows. He runs, trying to follow the streak of fleeing animal in the dark. He’s not sure where the dream starts or begins, whether there’s even a story—he just knows he desperately needs to catch this thing running away from him._

_He almost slips on the pavement as he skids to a halt, watching the dog round a corner wildly and disappear from sight._

_It was a stray, and he’s not sure at that point whether he’s been running after the dog, or whether they’ve been running away from something together._

_Dreams and nightmares have often merged for Erwin Smith, though._

The diner that Levi had specified is a bit of a dive, but homey, which is actually how Erwin prefers to spend his private time. 

Levi—whose name Erwin corrects in his phone as “Levi Ackerman,” with proper capitalization—requests an extra paper placemat, inspects the silverware, and pulls out his own water bottle which he sets neatly on the table. 

He orders oatmeal with honey on the side, tea, and toast that he barely touches; Erwin orders an omelet with a request for onions in his eggs, and tries to joke about getting a mimosa when the waitress leaves.

“Not a drinker,” Levi observes, rather than asks. 

Erwin doesn’t deny it. “Not really,” he smiles wearily, taking a few long sips of water. 

“Good.” Levi takes an aggressive swallow of his own water.

Erwin cringes since Levi seems tense. “I’m sorry if I was uncouth last night. Was I?”

“Why did you agree to meet me if you don’t even remember that much?” Levi asks, raising one thin eyebrow at his breakfast companion.

“I had a dream.”

“I’m not into that.” Levi looks properly disgusted and stares down into his tea.

“No,” Erwin corrects, laughing a little, staring down into his lap. “I mean, I had a strange dream, and then your text woke me. When I remembered pieces of our conversation, I felt compelled to join you. Are you an architect?”

Levi snorts as their food arrives, dishes clinking on the table, and the check is smacked down right after. “No, I’m a contractor. I build things.” He digs into his oatmeal aggressively, looking slightly defensive. “Sometimes, I even use a drill.” 

At first, Erwin thinks Levi is being snarky; then, he realizes it’s sarcasm, and so Erwin smiles.

Judging from Levi’s expression, it’s obvious he’s not expecting Erwin to understand that he’s being dry; but then, a small smile makes Levi’s mouth curl ever so slightly.

This is what Erwin wanted.

They talk about building things, life, how the oatmeal is a little dry and why Levi always gets honey on the side.

They agree to have dinner a few days later.

* * *

Levi listens to Erwin talk at night, after he has a third dream about the dog.

They’re in bed together—the second time Levi’s spent the night—and Erwin wakes abruptly from one of the strange dreams. It’s another one about chasing, almost skidding to a halt, and this time he calls out.

It wakes Levi up, and he shakes Erwin gently. 

“Erwin.”

His voice seems distant, and Erwin shudders slightly until his eyes flutter open, disoriented. But he sees Levi there, staring at him in concern through the darkness of the room, dark hair spread over the white pillowcase, and Erwin blinks.

“I’m sorry,” he says, drawing away and rolling over in embarrassment, “did I wake you?”

Levi rolls his eyes, pulling him by the shoulder. “No. I’m not the princess and the fucking pea.”

There’s a short silence, and Erwin learns something about Levi: he’s brusque with his words, but generous with his affection when he wants to be, the way he presses close and ghosts his lips over Erwin’s bare shoulder blades despite his harsh words.

“I had a dream about a dog,” Erwin starts, feeling silly. But when there’s no sarcastic reply, just an encouraging hum between more kisses against his back, he starts to talk.

Levi listens to him—this night, and subsequent nights he spends in Erwin’s bed—gives advice about how to catch the dog.

Erwin almost forgets about the dreams after a point in favor of Levi’s deft fingers trailing over his chest, tracing ribs, nipples, sternum, yet attentive, offering a listening ear.

* * *

“Is this fate?” Levi asks miserably as he stands in an alley next to their breakfast spot, irritated as he stares at Erwin who’s wearing a plastic poncho, muddy and determined.

“Maybe?” Erwin replies. “You block the end of the alley. I’m going to lure him over here with food.”

A dog has been hanging around outside the diner for weeks now, and although it looks nothing like the dog in Erwin’s dreams, there’s something about how skinny it is that makes him want to take action.

“Food’s not going to work on a mutt like that,” Levi says, rolling his eyes and pulling his borrowed rain jacket over his head. “You have to use food, but let him come to you.”

“I shouldn’t just grab him?”

“No, asshole, you can’t just grab a feral dog,” Levi retorts, shaking his head and zipping the jacket all the way up.

“He’s not feral.”

“Says who?”

“My dreams,” Erwin retorts smartly, smiling a little; to his delight, Levi actually laughs a little, looking at him like he’s totally insane.

They catch the dog because Erwin stands in the rain for nearly an hour, leaning patiently with his arms crossed in the alley. When the dog comes to eat, he seems amenable to Erwin’s pat on his scruff. It’s very possible that at some point, he had a home.

He gets into Erwin’s car without much fuss, though Levi makes sure he stays in the back with plastic over the seat. 

“I don’t even like dogs,” he grumbles.

Erwin pats Levi’s leg as he turns the ignition, and then lets his hand sit there; there’s no objection.

* * *

Erwin takes the dog in, takes him to the vet, gives him a name, makes him part of the big empty house that Erwin calls home.

Levi has taken to spending the night more often now. He likes Erwin’s queen size bed, the way he starts out sleeping on his back and then ends up with his arms and legs wrapped around Levi, almost clinging.

Levi likes it.

However, one thing he’s never been into is voyeurism, and the dog has become just that.

They have staring contests.

This morning, Levi looks at the dog over Erwin’s neck, unwilling to actually raise his head completely since he likes the sensation of Erwin’s stubble against his cheek and the faint smell of lingering aftershave. It smells simple, but after seeing Erwin’s rather elaborate bathroom set-up, he assumes any skin care products Erwin use involve seaweed and gold extracts.

The dog is still a bit of a sorry sight—a nick out of his left ear, wide watery eyes that are unrelenting in the stare—and he’ll probably always be waiting for his next meal.

Levi frowns a little as the dog continues to stare, obviously not caring which one of them gets up first, either waiting for food or an invitation to jump up on the bed.

The first means that Levi has to leave Erwin’s bed: undesirable.

The second is just never going to happen as long as he’s alive, breathing, and dating Erwin.

However, as he moves ever so slightly, intent on not disturbing Erwin who is sleeping in for once, he notices a bandana tied around the dog’s neck as he gets a better look over the edge of the bed.

It’s patterned with something that looks suspiciously like…

“What the hell are you wearing?” he murmurs. Erwin stirs and Levi snaps his mouth shut, curiosity winning out over staying in bed.

The dog watches him expectantly as he rolls away from Erwin and over to the side of the bed he’s routinely occupied since they started seeing each other exclusively, feet hitting a carpet that’s so plush he’ll never get used to it. He’s always been more comfortable with wood floors; at least then, it’s always obvious when someone’s coming.

However, the only thing he can hear now is the dog’s soft footfalls rounding the bed, the jingle of tags, as he pulls on a white t-shirt. He’d shucked it off uncharacteristically the night before in favor of being skin to skin with Erwin.

It’s almost laughable how smitten he is; not that he’d ever admit it aloud.

Suddenly he can relate to the dog’s big, wide-eyed stare; at least he can hide his own thoughts if need be, though.

The dog’s tail slowly and timidly wags as he stares up at Levi sitting on the edge of the bed, and Levi just stares back, attention recaptured by what roused him in the first place.

“What the fuck did he put on you?” Levi asks in disbelief, staring.

Around the dog’s neck is a bandana, which fits into Erwin’s entire L.L. Bean aesthetic he’s got going, if it wasn’t patterned with unicorns.

Unicorns remind Levi of two things: lessons in Catholic school about religious art, and whimsical prints.

These are two things that Levi also happens to hate.

“What the fuck?” he murmurs, squinting at the dog and bending forward. “No wonder you look so pathetic.”

Suddenly, as if the dog can’t hold in the urge anymore, he bounds up to lick Levi’s face and shove his head in his lap.

“Ugh!” Levi grimaces, pulling back, dog slobber on his thighs. He glares at the dog, though at least has a bit more pity since there’s an animal wearing a unicorn bandana it can’t take off on its own. “Fine, I’ll feed you. I have to get up now anyway to clean off your slobber.” 

“Mm, are you bonding with Titan?” Erwin’s sleepy voice comes. A hand reaches out, fumbling for Levi, and Erwin’s fingers graze his spine.

“You named the dog Titan and put a unicorn bandana on him?” Levi deadpans, but he doesn’t move, even though the dog spit on his leg is starting to dry. “No wonder he looks so pathetic.”

Erwin just laughs in that rumbly way that makes Levi want to fuck right there—dog drool and stare be damned—and ride him. And maybe a little lazy kissing afterward. 

Much to Levi’s chagrin, falling into such a routine with Erwin has been surprisingly easy, particularly since he’s always prided himself on leaving bedrooms before he’s expected to.

“The bandana was a gag gift for some occasion I cant remember,” Erwin explains, rolling over and abandoning Levi’s back to smush his face into the pillow and let out a heavy sigh. He’s disarmingly guileless in the morning, a change from the usual polished image he puts on for the rest of the world.

Titan whines, startling Levi out of his thoughts; suddenly, he feels a little sorry for the animal.

“The dog can’t have self-respect and wear a fucking unicorn bandana.”

“Mm… he likes it.” Erwin’s voice is muffled in the pillow, and he’s already half-asleep again.

Levi just rolls his eyes as he stands, twisting his body and getting a few satisfying pops out of his spine, before turning his gaze to the pathetic sight before him.

Much as he professes to dislike stray animals that might carry diseases, he actually knows quite a bit about them. His mother, in addition to having a healthy affinity for religion, was also a bit of a hoarder. Cats, dogs, rats, gerbils, rabbits, even hermit crabs, any abandoned pet that turned up on their doorstep was taken in until the house was so filthy that an intervention was required.

Levi had been eighteen, and finally had it out with her. She wasn’t well at the time—hadn’t been well for years—and finally she’d given in and let Levi clean out the house. Even fifteen years later, Levi still has an aversion to any kind of animal kept as a pet, and particularly strays.

“I hope he hasn’t been feeding you only wet food…” Levi starts as he walks into Erwin’s kitchen, the click of Titan’s paws on the tiled floor behind him. 

Of course, Erwin’s taken the dog to the vet twice since bringing him home, and there’s a list of specific instructions tacked neatly to the refrigerator. 

Levi finds the special formula food under the sink placed neatly next to a stock of (organic) treats, an extra dog dish set, and even an extra set of tags.

“Does he think he’s going to clone you?” Levi mumbles as he pours the food into the bowl, raising a critical eyebrow at the dog. “How many extras does one animal need?”

Levi straightens again once the food is poured into the dish, and then eyes the coffee maker thoughtfully. Erwin rarely uses it, but Levi drinks coffee every morning. 

The saliva that’s dried on his leg is already making his skin itchy, and he decides to take a shower and forfeit going back to bed, much as he wants to.

Then again, maybe Erwin will join him in the shower, after he gets clean, of course.

He’s suddenly startled out of his thoughts as he hears a whine, and turns to stare at the dog in surprise. 

Titan is standing there, staring at his bowl; his nervous eyes flick up to Levi, then back to the dish, as if unsure of how to proceed.

They have another staring contest, only this time, Levi isn’t quite sure what to make of this behavior. Most of the strays that his mother had taken in had been more than happy to eat a bag of dog food in one feeding, usually throwing it back up because they couldn’t handle the food intake.

But Titan has been living in Erwin’s house for nearly four weeks now; he even has a name, a fancy collar, and fancy food.

“What?” Levi demands, crossing his arms and staring down at the dog. “You don’t like your fancy food?”

It occurs to him that he never took the bandana off, which he does now, hoping it will boost Titan’s morale in some strange, irrational way. He’s never seen a dog that was a former stray that wouldn’t eat right away given the opportunity.

“There,” he offers, waving the offending bandana at the dog. “I’ll…” Levi keeps speaking before he realizes exactly what he’s saying. “I’ll get you a new bandana later. A real one, like a normal dog would wear.”

Titan whines again; Levi frowns. He’s also aware he just promised to get the dog a new bandana.

With a disgusted grunt, he drops to his knees on the tiled floor and takes a few pieces of food in his hand. As expected, it’s disgusting, even though it’s expensive—oily, smelly, and generally all things that Levi finds unpleasant.

He holds out his hand, trying not to grimace as he offers it to the dog, and waits. “Eat it,” he says, palm up and outstretched. “I’m not going to.”

Slowly, Titan takes a cautious step forward, eyeing Levi warily; Levi just stays where he is, waiting, until the dog eats the food gingerly out of his hand. Finally, he settles down at his bowl and starts to eat, relaxing a bit to focus on his breakfast. 

Levi’s knees are cold, his hand smells like dog food, and he has slobber on way too many parts of his body for comfort.

“I thought you didn’t like dogs.” Erwin’s voice is mildly amused, but also curious, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, impressive height almost grazing the doorframe.

“I took pity on him,” Levi deadpans as he stands, grabbing a paper towel to wipe off his hand. “That bandana is unforgivable.”

Now Erwin does laugh, and Levi darts an appreciative gaze down his body, given the fact that he’s totally naked.

“What if I wore it with nothing else?” he asks, raising one blond eyebrow. In moments like these, just as in his sleepy moments in bed, Erwin is flirtatious, almost boyishly playful.

Levi keeps his gaze cool, but he knows there’s a reason his heart speeds up. He thought he was far too old for silly moments like these, ridiculous conversations in a ridiculously suburban kitchen with a ridiculously handsome man.

“Is this a fucking romance novel?” he snarks, but he lets the amusement in his voice shine through.

“If you want,” Erwin answers smoothly, striding over to Levi without hesitation. “Doesn’t seem your style, though.” He bends to kiss Levi on the mouth, and Levi kisses back as easily as breathing.

It’s a little unsettling at how fast it’s all fallen into place.

“It’s not,” Levi agrees, pressing himself against Erwin, enjoying the body warmth. If there’s one thing he’s missed terribly in the past few years of not dating, it’s the sensation of human touch from someone he wants. “But then again, neither is hand-feeding a dog.”

The last part isn’t totally true, but he knows Erwin won’t ask until he’s ready to tell.

“I think he’s still afraid to settle in,” he remarks. His voice is casual, but Levi catches the meaning, and stares up at Erwin.

“Well, if someone made me wear unicorns, I think I’d be ready to get the hell out of here, too.” His tone is perfectly flat, and the warmth in Erwin’s voice when he laughs is perfectly proportionate to the dry witted remark.

Suddenly, there’s an excited body circling their legs, panting, and Levi yelps as he feels a wet tongue against his shin. “Enough,” he says with severe finality. “I’m getting in the shower.”

“May I join you?” Erwin asks, his eyes wide and blue. His gaze darts up and down Levi’s body, and then their eyes meet. He smiles a little in that boyish way that makes him look younger than he is, and Levi can’t help but snort, a small smile gracing his own face that he immediately hides by striding past Erwin purposefully.

They end up in the shower together, and Levi is grateful that Erwin lets him wash properly. His past lovers never understood that he was serious about cleaning up before moving onto more leisurely activities, but Erwin never questions. He just offers to wash Levi’s back in a very practical manner; the blowjob comes after, once Levi feels blissfully clean and relaxed.

Erwin’s wet hair between his fingers feels good to grip as his head moves and Levi’s cock is lavished with attention, and Levi comes with his eyes closed, floating in the steam.

* * *

Erwin stops having dreams; Levi never lets Titan on the bed.

When Erwin has drinks with Mike on his 40th birthday the following year, he goes home early.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://flecksofpoppy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
